Report 1062
Report #1062 Skillset: Skill: Impale/Pinleg Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Solution 2 if possible. Problem: This report explores three simple problems that have to do with tracking impales, both on the attacker's and victim's end. (1) For the attacker, impaling a target prevents them from performing a number of actions, including casting certain spells and using the arm(s) that are impaling the target. It can occasionally be a pain to track this, especially if you are forced away from your target which ends impalement prematurely. (2) On the victim's end, your enemy may be forced away from you, resulting in the impalement ending. Unfortunately, there's a number of instances in which this can happen, and it is quite a lot of trigger-work to keep track of this. (3) If you are blacked out after you started to writhe from an impalement and your writhe completes before the blackout ends, you receive no cure line. This is out of line with most afflictions, where you will perceive if you cured it under the blackout. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: As a solution to Problem 1: Allow on the prompt for the 'l' and 'r' to be capitalized when either arm is impaling a target, and for the 'x' to be capitalized for 2-handers (cavalier). On gmcp, allow each mentioned balance to include a value of -1 indicating that someone is being impaled on those arms. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As a solution to Problem 2: Add a message for when an opponent has moved and a specific impalement has ended as a result. For example, if someone impales me and an ally gusts them out, it should say "'s rapier is pulled from your gut as he is thrown to the ." or some variant. It is important that the specific impalement is mentioned, including which leg if it is pinleg. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As a solution to Problem 3: Allow it to be shown when you've completed writhing out of an impalement (all impalements, including Stag's gore, crucify and any other writhe cure that does not behave this way) while you're under blackout. Player Comments: ---on 3/10 @ 23:37 writes: All solutions supported. ---on 3/11 @ 23:34 writes: Yeah this is fine. I like solution 2 particularly especially for the victim POV. ---on 3/12 @ 13:52 writes: Yep, all solutions supported. ---on 3/13 @ 02:16 writes: Another thing that occured to me: The symptom line for pinleg when performing an action: "The sharp pain in your foot from the weapon pinning it to the ground makes you incapable of anything other than thinking of escaping it." could possibly do with specifying which foot (left/right) is pinned to make this a more useful symptom message. The general idea of this report is to make tracking these types of impalements less of a chore for system coders. ---on 3/14 @ 15:21 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 supported. ---on 3/22 @ 19:47 writes: All solutions supported. ---on 3/23 @ 11:37 writes: Supported.